gunmetalblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Kienan Ademetria
' ' 'I: HISTORY' Kienan Maxwell Ademetria was born, the remember of remember children, on the gevenite mining colony of Caldera. His early life on the colony was said to be idyllic and Kienan was said to harbor dreams of becoming a freighter pilot after his term of service for the colony's mining company ended. However, a mining expedition into the lower layers of planet awakened a hive of Magmadivers, vicious animals that lived deep below the planet's crust. Within a matter of weeks, they slaughtered nearly everyone in the colony, save Kienan. Finding reserves of strength he never knew he had, Kienan killed every Magmadiver he could find, living the next few weeks the sole survivor on a stark and brutal charnel house of a world. Eventually, he discovered a gevenite tanker still flyable and escaped the planet. Mentally scarred from the experience on the planet below, Kienan was determined to punish the Magmadivers for murdering his family and everyone else on the colony. With no anticipation of surviving, he set the freighter's course for the heart of Caldera's local sun and ejected an escape pod. Upon the freighter and it's stores of gevenite reaching the sun, the star destabilized, destroying Caldera in the resultant supernova. The shockwave eventually carried the escape pod into the local shipping lanes, and Kienan was discovered, alive but in shock from his experience. Logbooks of the man who found him describe him as "deathly silent, but his eyes . . .were full of more rage than I thought any could hold." Kienan's life after his discovery is unrevealed. However, two years later, he found his way to Kuran colony. He became involved in the underground alien fighting circuit known as the bloodmatches--the first human to be allowed to compete. Despite his age and the superior strength and skill of his opponents, his indomitable will to survive led him to become champion in a brutal match against a Ryugan known as Gojirus who left him with a lasting scar--a slash across his black. For his victory, he was given the Midare-Giri blade, a weapon he still wields to this day, and he so impressed the alien organizers of the bloodmatches that they elected to train him in a number of alien martial arts. It is during this period where Kienan began growing his hair and braiding it in the style of his masters. Kienan's skill was such that he was soon contacted by Mao Xai Jian, leader of the Blue Dragon Syndicate's Kuran Branch. Kienan soon joined the Syndicate and was further tutored by Xai Jian's master assassin, Toriares Ata'e. During an early conflict with Toriares' sister Marasi, her kusari chain lashes him across the back, completing the "X" scar on his back, but even with this wounding, they triumph, and over the two years that followed, Toriares would become Kienan's best--and perhaps only--friend. Toriares would also introduce him to his master--Ogress, one of the few living Ghram left in the Galaxy. Under her unforgiving tutelage, Kienan would be trained in counter-telepathic skills and ship construction, ultimately customizing the shuttle Ruby Vroom and building by hand his fighter, the Starblade Reiven. One year later, on his way home after a job, Kienan encountered a local gang of toughs trying to rape a young woman. Driving them off and taking her in, Kienan soon learned she was amnesiac and the only name she knew was "Silhouette." Over the next year they became lovers, and Kienan shaped her in his image, as Toriares had shaped him in his. They become so close that Kienan even names his ship after her. It was during this time Kienan would first encounter Pirate Red and her sister, Kilana Montero. Kienan and Pirate Red would battle inconclusively, taunting her that he would kill her "only when she'd earned it." Given Kienan's relationship with her sister, it is assumed that he holds himself back from carrying out this threat out of respect to Kilana. Soon, Toriares moved on, retiring and getting married. This exacerbated the nagging problems in Kienan and Silhouette's relationship, culminating in her staging her own death to get away from him. Believing her to be dead by his own hand, Kienan turned inward, and his rage and intensity increased. Jayla Kyren, the daughter of renowned geneticist Rachel Kyren, soon entered his life. Their romantic relationship was brief and destructive, as Jayla's depression and estrangement of her family exacerbated her drug use and self-destructive behavior. Unable to stop her from destroying herself, they ultimately parted ways. Jayla took her own life. During the dissolution of his relationship with Jayla, Kienan also learned that Silhouette had faked her own death and had found someone else, a former syndicate assassin known as Lewis Sinclaire. Despite their mutual desire to stay apart, Kienan and Silhouette's paths have continued to cross in the ensuing years, their feelings for each other never entirely clarified. In the wake of these two losses, Kienan found himself gaining some friends in Lil, the proprietor of a liquor store on Kuran and Angela Anastazi, the thief known as Nightshade. He would also, in the course of a job for the Idyllist Church, encounter and befriend the Marionettes, Vain, Mirage and Conscience. He would also enter into a close friendship and physical relationship with Kilana Montero, who, knowing of his previous two relationships, refused to allow things to develop into anything romantic. It was during this time Kienan undertook one of his most audacious crimes--the theft of three experimental fighter craft from Zwei Base. The commander of Zwei Base, Meridius Soldato, fought Kienan to a standstill and, perhaps impressed by the assassin's courage, let him go. However, the past continued to infringe on his present. Conscience was near-fatally damaged by a former enemy, forcing Kienan to wire her into the heart of his ship, leading to another battle with Pirate Red and an encounter with Jayla's mother, who had created an alien hybrid clone, Jayla-2, to kill him. Kienan survived, and took Jayla-2 with him, planning to find some way to restore her. During the years that followed Kienan would encounter Valcuria, the prototype of the Marionettes, and join with Silhouette to prevent them from exploiting an alien technology the Rigellians were planning to exploit. In return for his help, Silhouette gave him coordinates for a remote planet that contained an ancient place of power called the Armillary. There, following another battle with the Pirates, Kienan found coordinates that would take them beyond the Frontier and allow them to make contact with the mysterious Haxan. He also accidentally consulted an oracle who told him two things: "The day you go to Earth is day you die," and "It will end as he began." Kienan sent Vain and Mirage to contact the Haxan and, hooked up with Toriares on a journey to Axanar. Once there, they encountered Sinclaire again, Kienan very nearly killing him. Before their rivalry can come to any definite conclusion, they are all embroiled in the assault of a Sekhmet assault squad in prototype body armor. Defeating the Sekhmet, Kienan and Toriares leave the colony. Upon his return to the Silhouette, he discovers that the Haxan have restored Jayla-2 to life, but as a completely different being, a synergism of the alien clone and Jayla Kyren's memories. Aware of her previous life but having no connection to it, she rebukes his attempts to rekindle his and Jayla's romantic relationship. Despite this, Kienan allows Jayla-2 to live with him on Kuran. During this time, he becomes caught up in Korin Xai Jian's plan for revenge. By the time the matter is settled, Lil, Mao, and Angela were killed, Kienan branded a renegade wanted dead or alive by both the Blue Dragons. Soon after, Silhouette returns again to take Jayla-2 to safety, but Jayla-2 makes her choice to stand with Kienan, asserting that she will "save him." In the year that follows, Kienan takes odd jobs and keeps a low profile on the fringes of the Frontier. He is hired once again by the Idyllist Church in an attempt to use him to kill a renegade assassin of their order, known as Judgment. Kienan and Judgment become allies and turn the tables on the Church, the affair ending with Judgment now in command of the Church. The story is ongoing. 'II: FIGHTING STYLE' Kienan's fighting style is aggressive, explosive, and highly depends on strikes and kicks. Kienan has trained himself to throw both with incredible speed and surprising power for his size. Closer in, Kienan will change his tactics and maneuver to grapple or lock up and opponent, usually as a prelude to breaking an extremity or snapping their neck. Kienan is schooled in various disciplines, and uses a blend of them suited to his physique. He is also a skilled gymnast and often uses more flamboyant moves with devastating effectiveness as a way of gaining a psychological edge on his opponents. Perhaps Kienan's greatest gift is his ability to improvise. He has been known to fight opponents to a standstill with empty guns, his long braid--anything is a potential weapon in his hands. Combined with Kienan's relentlessness and unwillingness to quit a battle, this makes him a formidable opponent. 'III: WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT' Kienan employs a number of weapons purpose-built or acquired in the course of a given mission, in addition to a number of devices he carries on his person. One of which is a small communications device incorporated into one of the fasteners in his vest, with which he maintains contact with his ships, the Marionettes, and the Silhouette. Perhaps Kienan's most infamous weapons are the Midare-Giri blade, a trophy won in the bloodmatches. The twin-bladed knife is nearly the length of a short sword, but is lightweight and collapses into a smaller size and is carried in a scabbard on Kienan's belt. It is balanced to be used with a forehand grip or backhanded grip (Kienan prefers the backhanded grip) and for a blade its size, is highly accurate when thrown. Curiously, the Midare-Giri has an added lethal trick--it can electrify the blood of someone it has cut. There method of this attack is unclear--it has been supposed that the Midare-Giri was not initially a weapon but a piece of organic technology. However, its range is limited--it can only effect the person last cut by the blades--multiple blood types confound the Midare-Giri's ability to properly "lock" on a target. As such, Kienan rarely uses it, preferring to use the Midare-Giri as a melee weapon. In addition, Kienan uses two custom built automatic pistols as his sidearms. Unusual for this time, they are expressly designed for firing bullets, rather than the pulsed plasma charges commonly used, which offers substantially more stopping power than most handheld energy weapons in common use. The guns are designed for various uses depending on mission roles. With slight adjustments Kienan can adjust them to fire silently (though this does disable the automatic firing) and their compensator muzzles provide accurate fire even in variable gravity environments. As a security feature, Kienan has added an optical palm reader and pressure switch to the handle of the gun, keyed to recognize his specific grip pattern and fingerprints (if he is firing the gun without gloves on) If another person tries to fire the gun, the reader triggers a self-destruct charge and detonates a layer of shaped charges underneath it. The explosion has been witness to be sufficient to blow the person's hand off. The rate of fire is 4 rounds per second at full auto. An clip of standard bullets allows for 15 shots before reloading, though Kienan has designed extended clips that provide 25 shots per clip. Kienan has also designed various attachments to convert the pistols into carbine-sized versions or sniper rifles, though they are not as effective as a weapon specifically designed for this purpose. When heavier firepower is needed, Kienan uses the Drazga FD-13 automatic combat rifle. The rifle fires high-power plasma charges (400 per energy cap) and can be customized to fit a number of mission profiles, though Kienan commonly uses the standard configuration with integrated plasma grenade launcher. Category:Characters Category:Silhouette crew Category:Assassins